


I Love the Way You Love Me

by letitmakeyoustronger



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmakeyoustronger/pseuds/letitmakeyoustronger
Summary: 5 + 1Five times David and Patrick say I love you through their actions and one time they say it with words.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172





	I Love the Way You Love Me

Patrick stood next to Alexis and watched from across the room as David and his mom received congratulations on their performance. Mrs. Rose was accepting them very graciously but David was just nodding and offering a tight lipped smile. Patrick could sense his unease from across the room. He smiled at Alexis and excused himself, crossing the room and headed to where David was standing. David saw him walking towards him and his eyes widened in a plea for help. Patrick nodded and offered the people surrounding David and Mrs. Rose a smile before pressing a kiss into David’s cheek.

"Hey David, I just noticed the time and we'll miss our reservation at the Elmdale Steakhouse if we don't leave soon."

David briefly closed his eyes in relief, "I totally forgot about that. I'll just grab my bag from the back and meet you outside?"

Patrick nodded and David said goodbye to his mom and quickly walked to the back of the stage and through the open door. Patrick turned and congratulated Mrs. Rose, just smiling when she called him Parker. It was closer than Princeton, which she had called him last week, while stuffing a jar of face mask into her purse. He bid her a quick goodbye leaving her surrounded by her admirers and went outside to wait by his car for David.

A few minutes later David walked out, Patrick noticed he had changed from the black floral outfit he had been wearing into a pair of black joggers and a grey sweatshirt.

"I'm hoping the Elmdale Steakhouse was just an excuse to get me out of there because I need at least a 20 minute shower and then another 30 minutes to get my hair back to normal."

Patrick smiled and pulled David into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away just enough to look up at David, "I don't know David, the Crispin Glover look is really doing something for me."

David tilted his head back and shook it side to side a few times before looking at Patrick. "Every part of that sentence is incorrect."

Patrick just smiled and turned to open the car door for David, waiting for him to slide in before shutting it behind him. He quickly walked around the car and got in the driver's seat, and buckled himself in before looking at David.

"You're right, the reservation was just an excuse but Ray will be gone until at least 11 so I thought we could order a pizza and watch a Sandra Bullock vehicle of your choosing?"

He was unprepared as David lunged across the middle console and wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him into a fierce kiss. They were both a bit breathless when David pulled away and situated himself back on his side of the car. Patrick smiled and put the car into drive.

As Patrick pulled away from the town hall, David reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers together. It was a quick drive to Ray’s, and Patrick was about to open his car door when David’s voice stopped him.

"Thank you Patrick."

Patrick looked over at him, "For what?"

David just smiled, "For getting me out of there and still wanting to be around me after that embarrassing performance."

Patrick squeezed David’s hand. "You were wonderful David." Patrick just shook his head as David scoffed his disbelief. "David, what you did tonight, putting yourself out there like that to help your mom, that was amazing. I'm proud of you."

David looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face, but if Patrick had to guess, he would say it was a look of surprise and maybe wonder? Before he could figure it out, David smiled softly at him and unclasped their hands before turning back to open his door. Patrick jumped out of his side of the car and quickly walked around to close David's door behind him. He put his arm around David’s waist, who quickly returned the favor and wrapped his arm around Patrick’s shoulder and they walked arm in arm into the house.

🖤💙🖤💙

David quietly let himself into Ray’s house and headed to the kitchen, a cloth shopping bag in his hand. He took a can of chicken noodle soup out of the bag before placing it on the counter and opened up a few cupboards before finding the right one and removing a small saucepan. He opened the can and dumped the soup into the pan and put it on the stove over low heat. While the soup was heating up he took a chipped Blue Jay's mug out of the dishwasher and dropped a herbal honey lemon tea bag into it. He quickly filled the kettle and put it on the burner next to the soup.

He found a tray and set out a bowl and a spoon along with a dark chocolate bar and some organic candy from the store that he knew Patrick liked. He heard the tea kettle sputter and quickly removed it from the heat before it could whistle, pouring the hot water over the tea bag. As the tea steeped he turned off the burner under the soup and poured the contents of the pan into the bowl. He threw some napkins on the tray and wrapped the cloth bag around his wrist before picking the tray up and slowly walking up the stairs.

Thankfully Patrick’s door was opened a crack and David pushed it open with his hip. He saw Patrick’s eyes widen in surprise as David entered his room.

"David, what are you doing here?"

David winced at Patrick’s voice which sounded very raspy and painful. He set the tray on the dresser and took in his boyfriend's appearance. Patrick looked more pale than normal if that was possible, but his cheeks were flush and his nose was red and irritated. He walked over to the bed where Patrick was sitting up, wrapped in a comforter, and placed a kiss on his forehead, frowning at the warmth he felt under his lips. He reached into his bag and set a bottle of cough medicine and some herbal lozenges on Patrick’s side table before reaching back in the bag for the digital thermometer.

"When you text messaged me this morning that you couldn't come in today because you were sick but not to worry, I of course worried and offered Stevie two bottles of wine to watch the store for a little while so I could make sure you were okay."

Patrick smiled but before he could speak David was putting the thermometer into his mouth. David waited until he heard a beep and frowning as he pulled it out of Patrick’s mouth and read the screen.

"You definitely have a fever."

He retrieved the tray from the dresser and sat it over Patrick’s lap. "I grabbed a can of soup from the motel so why don't you eat that while I find some Tylenol that you can take to bring down that temperature."

Before David could leave Patrick reached out and grasped David’s arm. David turned back to look at him.

Patrick smiled up at him, his too loud eyes filled with something David wasn't ready to think about. "Thank you David."

David smiled and reached down to press another kiss to his forehead, lingering there for a moment before heading to the bathroom.

When he returned a few minutes later he found the tray with the half eaten bowl of soup back on the dresser and Patrick curled on his side, snoring softly. David quickly covered him completely with the blanket before taking a book out of his bag and sitting in the chair across the room where he could make sure his boyfriend was okay.

🖤💙🖤💙

Patrick knocked softly on the motel door, tilting his head as he heard a muffled groan followed by Alexis' raised voice talking about witches houses? He stepped back as the door opened and Alexis appeared.

"Good luck button, he is in a mood." She booped him on the nose and walked away, tossing him a smile over her shoulder.

Patrick watched for her a moment before entering the darkened room. He walked to the head of David's bed, placing a paper bag from the pharmacy on the nightstand next to the bed. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. David was totally covered in his white duvet except for a few errant curls. Patrick gently ran his fingers through the soft tresses.

"Hey handsome."

David groaned, "Patrick, you must leave immediately. I've enjoyed our relationship immensely but we can never lay eyes on each other again."

Patrick just chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, "Well I guess we'll just have to wear blindfolds because I'm not leaving."

David sighed and lowered the duvet just enough to reveal one eye. "I'm serious Patrick, I'm hideous."

"Well it's a good thing I'm only attracted to your personality and not your looks, so we should be fine."

As David huffed out a breath, Patrick slowly pushed the covers off David’s face. David covered his face with his hands. Patrick just shook his head and grabbed David’s hands, gently pulling them away from his face. David closed his eyes in defeat as Patrick took in the rash covering half of his face.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." Patrick said softly as he looked at David’s face, taking in the red and very irritated rash covering half of it.

David opened his eyes at his boyfriend's words and tears filled his eyes. He let out a small sob.

Patrick reached for him and pulled him up into his arms, mindful of the rash. He placed a kiss on the top of David's head and rubbed his hands up and down his back. They stayed like that for a few moments before David pulled back, sniffing. He wiped his eyes and looked at Patrick.

"You're not disgusted?"

Patrick shook his head and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to David’s lips before pulling back and looking down at his boyfriend. "I could never be disgusted by you, now will you let me take care of you?"

David nodded and sat back watching as Patrick removed several items from his bag. He handed David a bag of red licorice and a family sized bag of cheese curls. David smiled and immediately opened the bag of candy, removing several pieces.

Patrick took out a small bottle of lotion and some cotton balls. He shook the container before opening it and pressing a cotton ball to the top. He tipped the bottle a few times coating the cotton ball with a pale pink liquid, and then pressed the soaked fibers gently to David's face.

"This is calamine lotion, it will help with the itching."

David sighed, "It feels good."

Patrick finished applying the lotion and threw the cotton ball into the empty paper bag. He smiled down at David, "I'm glad."

David slid over on the bed, and Patrick kicked off his shoes and slipped into the bed, tucking David into his side. David immediately cuddled in and Patrick felt his body relax.

"Thank you, Patrick." He offered him the bag of licorice.

Patrick took a piece and smiled down at his boyfriend.

"Anytime, David."

🖤💙🖤💙

Patrick entered his apartment and walked over to the bed, falling on to it face first with a loud sigh.

David looked up from his phone and laughed at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled spread eagle on the bed. He got up from the couch and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Patrick.

"Rough rehearsal?"

Patrick nodded into the bed with a groan before turning over to look up at David. "These dance moves are going to kill me. I literally cannot feel my legs."

David rubbed his hand across Patrick’s chest. "I thought this might happen, so I brought some warming massage oil from the store, and before you ask, yes I paid for it, so why don't you get undressed and I'll give you a massage?" Patrick smiled up at him before sitting up, wincing at his sore muscles.

"That sounds really nice David, thank you."

David placed a kiss on his temple before standing up and heading to the bathroom, grabbing several towels before heading back to the bed. He laid them over the bedspread and watched as Patrick got undressed, appreciating the view of Patrick’s muscular shoulders and back and of course his firm ass. David could write poetry about that ass. He watched as Patrick walked back to the bed dressed just in his navy boxer briefs. He crawled up the bed and laid down on his stomach. David kneeled at his thighs, his knees on either side of his legs. He reached for the massage oil and poured a generous amount into his hands, rubbing them together before placing them on Patrick’s back.

Patrick groaned at the pressure and David took that as encouragement as he worked the oil into his boyfriend's sore muscles. He spent a few minutes massaging Patrick’s back before sliding his knees further down the bed, working the warmed oil into Patrick’s thighs. Patrick pressed his body into the bed with a moan as David worked his fingers into the muscles of Patrick’s thighs. After a few minutes his fingers gentled on Patrick’s skin as he lightly rubbed his hands up and down his back. Patrick was quiet and his breathing slow and deep, and when David glanced at his face he could see Patrick was asleep.

He smiled at the serene look on Patrick’s face before quietly standing up and walking to the bathroom to wash the oil off his hands. He walked to the step-in closet and pulled out one of the older sheets walking over to the bed to cover his boyfriend's body. He pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of his head and then grabbed his overnight bag before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Patrick would definitely need to shower before going to sleep for the night but for now he deserved the rest.

🖤💙🖤💙

Patrick glanced at his husband in the passenger seat, he had been quiet since they had dropped Alexis off at the airport and Patrick had given up on having any type of conversation with him after receiving shrugs or monosyllabic answers to his questions. He just turned on the 90's power ballads playlist he knew David loved and quietly sang along leaving David to his thoughts. He did keep an eye on him though, and for the most part he kept his eyes on the passenger side window watching as the scenery went flying by. Patrick doubted he even noticed it though, and he nodded to himself as he came to a decision and took a different route back to the apartment.

David looked around, seemingly aware of his surroundings for the first time in a while. He looked at Patrick and frowned.

"Where are we going? Honestly I really just want to go home, I don't really feel like being around anyone."

Patrick smiled at him, "Technically we are going home. I was going to surprise you tomorrow but it seems like you could use a little cheering up so I'm surprising you today."

David just looked confused until he looked out the windshield and saw a familiar house coming into view. "The cottage?"

Patrick smiled at his husband and nodded, "Ray gave me the keys earlier. It's officially ours."

A huge smile blossomed on David’s face as Patrick pulled into the driveway, and he threw open the door before Patrick even put the car in park. Laughing to himself, Patrick turned the car off and stepped out, walking around to David and handing him a set of keys that he'd pulled from his pocket.

"Do you want to do the honors?"

David smiled and pulled Patrick into a hug. He held on tightly for a few seconds before pulling back and kissing him soundly on the lips. He then grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged him to the front door.

Patrick chuckled and tried to keep up, happy his husband seemed to enjoy the early surprise. David released his hand to unlock and open the door, turning on the lights in the entrance way as they walked into their cottage for the first time as homeowners. Patrick closed the door behind him and followed David through the house, listening as David excitedly talked about paint colors and tiles and curtains. They entered the master bedroom and walked over to the windows that looked out at the back of their property. Patrick drew David into his arms as they looked outside. It was a beautiful view, showing rolling hills and greenery, and Patrick was really looking forward to watching the sun rise from their bed in the mornings. Maybe he'd even be able to wake up David to watch a few of them with him.

David turned in his arms, and ran his hands up and down Patrick’s chest. He smiled at him, looking into his eyes. "Thank you."

Patrick reached for David’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "For what?"

David took the hand Patrick had just kissed and rubbed the short hairs on the back of his husband's head, "For knowing this was exactly what I needed."

Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s neck and pulled him close, whispering softly. "Always."

🖤💙🖤💙

Patrick watched as his husband walked onto the deck, closing the sliding door behind him. As the years had gone by David had started adding pops of color into his wardrobe and today he was dressed in grey slacks and a navy cardigan with a white button down underneath. His hair was mostly silver now and less styled but it was still lush and there wasn't much Patrick enjoyed more than running his fingers through the soft curls.

Patrick hadn't been as lucky in the hair department and in the last few years had definitely noticed it thinning at the top and sides but it really didn't bother him because he was married to his soul mate and that was worth the price of a few hairs. He smiled at David as he took the proffered mug of tea, taking a sip before placing it on the table next to him.

David sat down next to him, pulling a blanket over both their legs and laid his head on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss down on the one closest to him.

"Lily left me a message, she is going to bring over the paperwork for us to sign tomorrow."

Patrick nodded, "How are you feeling about everything?"

He felt David shrug his shoulders, "Okay I think. I'll miss being there, we've been there almost everyday for thirty years but at the same time I'm looking forward to traveling a little bit and visiting Alexis in the city and just spending lazy days here with you and Stella."

Patrick looked down at the corgi sleeping at their feet. She wasn't their first dog and she probably wouldn't be their last but the day they'd rescued her from the shelter four years ago had been a great day.

He looked up as his husband continued, "Plus Lily has been with us for so long and I know she'll take great care of the store and that definitely helps make it easier. What about you?"

Patrick leaned his head against David’s as they watched the sunset. "Definitely feels a bit bittersweet to say goodbye to it, but David as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and as the sky changed colors, David lifted his head to look at Patrick. "I am, you know."

"What?"

David smiled softly, "Happy. Patrick you have made me so happy here. I love you so much and I feel so lucky that I get to spend my life with you."

Patrick smiled as tears filled his eyes, his mind going back to the moment 27 years ago when he'd made a promise to David that he'd tried his best to keep all these years.

Patrick drew his husband in for a kiss, their lips moving gently together. He slowly pulled back and looked at the love of his life.

"I love you David Rose."


End file.
